Grey Hat, Purple Scarf
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: Everyone has a wish, and everyone is willing to go all out for their wish. Join us in a world free of Humans as each pokemon explores this world, each for their own goals. OC'S NEEDED! Mystery Dungeon style fanfic
1. An Entrace

A/N: okay so I was writing an official first chapter and then I thought, hey giving this story a chapter 00 would be helpful in giving me a chance to see oc's and get the plot a little more organized. The oc submission form is at the end of the chapter, **I need as many oc's as possible.**

This story was based off of the role play created by **J. Whitnee** (if you don't know her you should go check her amazing stories out! She is the genius behind "**17 Knights**" and "**Belief at Dawn**") on he forum created by **Sliver Leafx** (the brilliant mind behind "U**nseen, Unheard, Unfelt**") both can be found under my favorite author's page on my profile.

I do not own Pokemon.............. imagine that

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader!!!!

Grey Hat, Purple Scarf

Chapter 00

An Entrance

Night fell across a thick forest; lit in brilliant shades of fall foliage by the soft moon light. In the distance a small rumble of thunder gently drifted over the forest. A purple creature with large red eyes peered over the forest, it's huge smile spread past both eyes. The large creature clenched it's tiny fist and quickly walked into the forest.

He dashed through falling autumn leaves dodging the oncoming blots of thunder and roaring flames, thrown at him by creatures living in the forest defending their home. Diving deeper and deeper into the forest as the night sky growled with thunder and the purple creature picked up his pace.

After the rain had started to pour down on his spiked ears he as came to a clearing. He glanced behind himself at the fall forest and then faced the forest before him which had lost most of it's leaves and became barren. He glanced at a stone statue of a kangaskan. He took a deep breath and took a few steps forward only to jump as the sound of a soft woman's voice echoing.

"Gengar, why have you returned?" she asked gently.

"Show your self Gardevoir! And bring out your body guards!" Gengar growled.

"You know I cannot allow you to pass this point, please leave." the womans voice echoed around him.

"I refuse!" Gengar growled, he then focused a dark ball of energy within his tiny hands and slammed them together and a pulse of dark energy was released around him knocking over the trees surrounding the clearing.

"You are a fool, I can never let you pass. Your wish is indeed strong bu it must never come to pass." The woman softly muttered and ten Gallade appeared, prepared to fight with their sword-like arms.

Gengar fired off multiple shadow balls at the ten as they charged at him and slashed at him with their green arms glowing white, knocking Gengar out.

Later Gengar awoke in a room lined by stones not allowing light within. He grumbled and rubbed the back of his head, "I will have that gem no matter what."

A/N: this has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written.... I didn't want to give to much away but I wanted to lye down the world that this takes place in a little bit and reveal a little bit of whose who without giving away to much **sigh** anyway I hope enjoyed the chapter. If you like this story feel free to join us on the forum! We're always looking for more friends :) the link to the forum is on Sliver Leafx's profile page.

**I am still accepting oc's! Just not on the review page! (why? Because there is a group reporting and deleting stories that have oc submissions!) So to prevent this stories deletion I have moved the Form "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" (of which this story was based!) The link can be found on my profile page!**


	2. A Wish

Grey Hat, Purple Scarf

Chapter 1

A Wish

The lights in Mel's room turned themselves off and the temperature plunged by nearly ten degrees. Mel turned to face a pair of glowing red eyes where a cackling voice emanated, "So, you have a wish?" From the darkness a large white smile emerged sending shivers up Mel's spine. For her wish anything could be possible.

The day started with a thick layer of snow and a sheet of gray clouds as Mel stared out from her fifth story window in a tiny white room consisting of a bed attached to medical equipment, a cabinet and the window Mel stared through.

Mel wore a brown back pack over her shoulders catching onto her long straight black hair. Her skin was a pale white that emphasized her black eyes. There was a gentle knock on the wooden door behind her and Mel jumped slightly as a woman with graying hair pulled into a lose bun entered the room, "Melissa Honey!" the woman smiled as she dashed over and tightly embraced Mel, "ready to go home?"

"I was ready to leave as soon as I got here Mom," Mel laughed slightly hugging the middle aged woman. Mel then looked around, "Hey, where's Dad and Ethan?"

"They have a surprise waiting for you, when you get home!" Mel's mother smiled again.

Mel then sighed, "Oh no... Please tell me it's not another home made pyrotechnic show like my birthday a month ago..."

"That was a memorable fifteenth birthday though." Mel's mother laughed as she placed her hand on Mel's shoulder and started walking out the door.

"Yeah, they blew up the tree house that I spent my third grade building..." Mel mumbled

"Both you and your brother were to big to get inside that thing anyway." Mel's mother gently patted her head, "Don't worry the surprise this time isn't nearly as traumatic."

"Last time you said that Ethan caught the orange tree, I had been growing in the living room on fire..." Mel drowned as the exited the tall building and marched through a layer of snow.

"Okay, well this time were not playing with fire." Mel's mother laughed, scratching the back of her head as they came to a mud spotted, dark blue mini van.

"Until Ethan pulls out his lighter and catches something on fire..." Mel sighed, closing the passenger door shut, and clicking in her seat belt.

"Ye of little faith. I took that away." Mel's mother laughed as she started up the engine.

"Mom, he's twenty, if you take it was he can just pick one up a little latter." Mel leaned against the car door and starred out the window watching the white and gray landscape pass by.

Mel's mother clutched her steering wheel with both hands and opened her mouth as to say something, and thought better of it. Mel took notice and leaned forward and turned on the radio.

_Don't stop, make it pop _

_  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
_

_Tonight, Imma fight  
_

_Till we see the sunlight  
_

_Tick tock, on the clock  
_

_But the party don't stop,no_

"Is this Lady GAGA?" Mel's mother asked.

Mel leaned back and sighed, "No, Lady GAG's songs are just like this, the only difference is this person doesn't say 'gaga' in the song someplace."

Mel turned down the radio and spent the rest of their trip home explaining the difference of Kanye and Lady GAGA to her mother, starting with Kanye being a guy.

The van rolled from the clean city streets to un-kept dirt roads with only a few tire tracks in the snow to guide them. Bare trees crowed the small road and tall weeds from the fall poked through the snow. They approached a home sitting far back from the road with five thin bare trees struggling to hold there own against the snow. The van pulled through the un-shoveled, half mile long drive way into a garage with an automatic door.

They twosome dodged the collection of empty bottles beside the door as they entered the main house. Instantly a rush of warmth and the sent of cinnamon rolls drifted over the two as they clomped on the red tile floor.

"I'm home guys!" Mel called. She entered the home through the kitchen and walked into the green carpeted living room where she threw her bag on the ground and noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Mel then sighed, "Please don't jump at me, I just got out the hospital, I don't need you all sending me back."

"Awww..." a girls voice grumbled a heavier set girl crawled out from under the sofa. Her short brown hair standing on end thanks to static.

"Man, I though I hid well!" another girl shouted as she stumbled out from behind the heavy green curtain, snagging her blond ponytail on her necklace.

"Actually, Trisha, you have it away." Mel smirked.

"Haha! And you all said it would be me that would give it away!" A male's voice called from the dinning room.

"Ethan, did you orchestrate this?" Mel laughed slightly, gently placing her hand to her forehead.

"She woulda seen ya if she had gone through the dinnin' room not da livin' room!" a deep males voice echoed from inside the fire place.

"Dad, do you need help out...?" Mel laughed.

"Naw, Naw, I'll be fine honey." he laughed slowly crawling out, butt first.

"Moving on," Trisha cleared her throat, "Congrats on your discharge!"she shouted holding out a small gift.

Mel grasped the small gift and sighed, "The average woman discharges approximately two teaspoons a day, why are you congratulating me on that?"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Trisha shouted, half laughing.

Mel smiled and then looked at the blond girl, Kristy, holding out her hand.

"No I don't have any gift for you." Kristy snapped, hiding a box behind her back.

Mel continued to smile, holding out her hand, motioning for the gift. Kristy laughed and handed it over. "Sweet, do you mind if I open them now?"

"No! You didn't get my gift!" Her big brother groaned holding up a tiny box.

"It's a lighter, thanks." Mel glanced at the package in his hand before not bothering to even grab it before riping open the gifts in her arms. A gray hat and purple scarf. Mel glanced at the packaging, "Hey why is gray spelled 'Grey' here?"

"Because someone thought it was cool?" Kristy shrugged, "Moving on, we have all the junk food that you can't eat!"

"Gee, thanks...." Mel sighed as she sat on the sofa and helped herself to some of the food anyway.

The gray sky darkened as the sun set and Ethan grabbed his car keys to drive Mel's two best friends home. Mel walked into her room and turned on the lights before flopping on her neatly made bed. "Oh god, my stomach hurts." the planted her face on her pillow and groaned, "Man I haven't eaten like that in a year.. stupid Trisha... stupid me for taking stupid Trisha's dare."

Leaned over to pick up a small book called '_Ginyuu_' off of her night stand and started reading, she muttered to her self, "To bad Riri dies in the end..." she rolled onto her back and held the book above her head, "If only I could...." Mel sighed. Mel then hopped off her bed and gently placed the book on her book shelf.

The lights in Mel's room turned themselves off and the temperature plunged by nearly ten degrees. Mel turned to face a pair of glowing red eyes where a cackling voice emanated, "So, you have a wish?" From the darkness a large white smile emerged sending shivers up Mel's spine.

"What, who are you?" Mel Back up against her bookshelf.

"Don't pretend you don't have a powerful wish." the crackling voice emanated from from a purple figure taking form within the shadows.

"You haven't answered my question, this is way to spooky to be some joke Ethan thought up." Mel growled holding her arms defensively in front of herself.

"Ah, Ethan, your big brother, doesn't he have a large wish himself? He wants to go to college to become a pyrotechnician. Oh, wait there's something in his way." the dark figures huge smile grew larger. "Ah, yes, that would be you. You ended up taking the family's college funds for your stays in the hospital, so now, he works a dead end job, pushing carts in the snow."

"How do you know this?"

"Don't think I don't know your wish... how many times have you lied on that bed, thinking, praying, wishing that you would just-"

"Don't say it." Mel growled.

"-Die." The figure smiled grew even more as a shiver ran up Mel's spine, " You have no strength to kill yourself, and you worry that even if you could work up the strength your life insurance wouldn't pay your family, leaving them off worse then before."

"Shut up!"

"Ah, but there's more, so much more. Not only do you wish for your death, you wish for your life... You wish that you could be healthy, that you could work, and that you could be a normal girl. I can give you this wish."

"What are you!" Mel shouted.

"I am Gengar, Kowai Gengar and I will grant your wish if you can grant mine." the figure step forward allowing just enough light for Mel to make out sharp point ears, stubbly legs and short arms.

"What are you asking of me..." Mel asked, inching against her bookshelf.

"There are two items I seek, the necklace of earth and the tiara of heaven. I will give you a healthy body and a life all your own in exchange for retrieving these items for me."

"What does this all mean? Earth necklace? Heaven tiara? What lame names..."

"You will be able to go where I have been unable, you will have the health you have desired for so long and your family will finally be at peace with your existence. What is there to lose?" Gengar held out his small hand towards Mel.

"What proof that I have that you'll keep your word?"

"I have given you my true name, call it at anytime and I will always come to your aid." his smile grew larger yet again.

Mel walked towards her bed placed her new scarf and hat on before turning to Gengar, "I will take your deal." she grasped his small hand and pain shot through her body, her vision blacked out and every bone in her body felt as though it were breaking. Her skin burned, she wanted to scream but her voice vanished as she lost consciousness.


	3. A Path

_A/N: Okay **I am still accepting OC's.** However there is a group going around and deleting oc submitting stories so in order to make sure this story doesn't get deleted I have posted the oc form for this story on the forum "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" and there will be a link on my profile to make life a little easier. The good thing about posting it on the forum (along with not having the story deleted) is you can edit your character and receive feedback about your character. _

_The reason for the delay in this chapter was my surgery. Sorry but I gotta stay alive ya know?_

_Special thanks to my AMAZING beta reader Coconut994777!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and get the chance to check out my main pokemon fic "Meika" _

_Disclaimers: This story was based off of the role play created by **J. Whitnee** (if you don't know her you should go check her amazing stories out! She is the genius behind "**17 Knights**" and "**Belief at Dawn**") on he forum created by **Sliver Leafx** (the brilliant mind behind "U**nseen, Unheard, Unfelt**") both can be found under my favorite author's page on my profile. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon. _

Grey Hat, Purple Scarf

Chapter 02

A Path

"The sea bracelet has vanished...." a small Natu grumbled to himself as he flipped the pages of an old book within the small whole of an old tree. He used his short wings to close the thick book and he peered out through the whole, watching the thunder and rain batter the neighboring trees. "That bracelet, it belongs to the Emperor of the Seas. I wonder, is it possible that someone is trying to get an audience with the Empress of the Sky? No, that's impossible, no one would be so foolish..." Natu crawled deeper into his dark nest as he closed his eyes he muttered, "I may have to see who is this foolish and see how much power there will be for me." With that final thought he was lulled into a deep dream, a much simpler and kinder dream with illusions of power and greatness in stark contrast with the dream haunting Mel.

She awoke in her room right against her bookshelf, her body shook uncontrollably. The lights in her room softly lit her cream room. She picked herself off the floor and stumbled out into the living room.

"M-mom..." she muttered, holding her shoulders.

Mels' mother looked up from the coach and her potato chips before leaping to her feet and running towards Mel, "Honey? What's wrong?" Mel's mother firm grasped both of Mel's shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"I-I'm not s-sure. I t-think I had a bad hallucination. A strange ghost was in front of me trying to make some kinda.... deal..." Mel mumbled.

"Are you hurting? How's your back?" Mel's mother looked her straight in the eye.

Mel placed her hand on her back, attempting to reach her right shoulder blade, "It... doesn't.... it's not even sore...." Mel tried to look at her back awkwardly before looking back at her mom smiling, "Mom! My back doesn't hurt!"

"What did you say?" her mother asked.

"I said: It doesn't hurt!" Mel smile grew bigger.

"I don't understand, you need to speak normally honey...." Her mother placed her hand over her mouth with concern.

"I am speaking normally mom! Maybe louder then normal, but my back it doesn't hurt!"

"Melissa Cook! Stop pretending your a bird and speak normally!"

"Mom, why are you using my full name? I am talking normally..." Mel looked concerned at her mother before feeling a strange sensation running up and down her arm. She looked at her hands as thin fluffy feathers started sprouting from her skin. "Oh. My. GOD! What is this? Mom! Mom! Help!" Mel cried holding her arm forward.

Mel's mother ignored the feathers sprouting out of Mel's arm and yelled again, "I can't understand you! Speak normally!"

"Mom!" Mel cried, the rest of her body started burning, her joints felt disjointed, and her bones crackled. Mel felt herself collapse on the ground and her vision turned black.

In the back of her head Mel could hear Kowai's crackly whisper, "Take the path before you."

"Well, well, would you look at that," an unfamiliar female's voice chuckled.

"I-I-I-I-I've, n-n-never really s-s-seen one b-b-before," the voice of a young girl stuttered.

"Let's see how much of a fight it can put up!" A deep male's voice growled.

Mel's eyes snapped open, first she noticed the rust red soil, then she looked up in time to see a white ape-like creature with extended claws swiping down at her. Mel attempted to stand and jump out of the way but her hand did work right, her legs couldn't jump right, she couldn't escape and she was pounded with the creatures sharp claws. The sharp pain ran up her side and she attempted to grab her aching side with her arm but it didn't feel right, she glanced at herself, in shock she realized her body had become small and bird like, her arms had been replaced with fluffy white cotton puffs as wings. Her legs were extremely short, it seemed more like all she had was a pair of scaly gray legs. She looked downward and noticed she was still wearing her purple scarf and it felt as though she had the hat on her head.

"Ow..." Mel groaned. She then looked at her attacker, a tall white ape, rocking back and forth, clearly prepared to attack again. Behind the monkey sat a small pink cat with a large head and a small body . Then beside the cat a strange gold creature stood on tiny legs and on each arm was a heavy rose, one in black and one in purple.

"Fight!" The white creature growled.

"WHY!?" Mel shouted.

"Fight!" the white creature growled again, this time pulling his arm back to attack again.

Mel attempted to dodge, clumsily she tripped over her own feet and taking the hit to her back. The strike had done a lot of damage as she failed to get back up.

The gold and green creature walked forward and the ape stopped his assault, "You have five seconds before I allow Ryuk to continue attacking, or you can join or exploration team."

Mel looked at the creature and mumbled, "What's a exploration team?"

The creature in response smirked and counted, "Three-two-wo-"

"I'll join! I'll join!" Mel shouted, this was probably the path before her.

"Good, my name is Kodachi Roselia, the golden Roselia: The leader, and the founder of Team Rose Majesty. The rules of joining the team include following my every order, obeying my every wish and caving to my demand. Understood?"

Mel looked blankly at the creature, "....What?"

"If I say jump, do not waste your time asking how high, just jump as high as you can and hope that's high enough." Kodachi glared, adjusting her black scarf.

"....Okay that much I get, but what's an exploration team?"

"Differ all other questions to Twitch. She has patience for your stupidity." she motioned with her black rose towards the pink cat.

"Ummmm He-he-he-hello," the pink cat smiled.

"We have no more time to stop, move it, move it!" Kodachi turned and started to walk forward, followed by Ryuk, the white ape and twitch the pink cat.

"So, Twitch right? Is that your real name?" Mel asked.

"N-n-n-n-no, Twitch is just a n-n-n-nickname. T-t-t-t-though it's s-s-stuck," Twitch smiled. "What's your n-n-n-name?"

"Mel..... well it's actually Melissa Cook, but I don't like long names." Mel hopped beside the pink cat.

"MelissaCook S-s-s-s-swablu? Y-y-y-y-yeah I can see how you'd hate that long n-n-n-name."

"Swablu?" Mel asked.

"I'm n-n-n-not b-b-bright but I'm n-n-n-not s-s-stupid. You're c-c-c-clearly a Swablu."

Mel glanced at her wings before glancing back to the pink cat, should she make mention that she was actually a human? "Twitch, what's your full name?"

"M-m-m-moon Skitty and b-b-b-beside Kodachi is R-r-r-ryuk V-v-vigoroth. W-w-w-w-why are you in t-t-this forest?"

Ah the dreaded question, Mel looked to the rusty soil and then up to the trees decorated with red foliage, "Well that's....... um.... you see, I kinda, geeze. I don't know." Mel gasped as that last portion left her mouth.

"You d-d-d-don't know?"

Mel looked Twitch in the eye or at least she tried to seeing how Twitch's eyes seemed closed. "Um, well yeah,m you see I can't remember anything more then my name...."

"But you r-r-r-remembered that you don't l-l-l-like long names...."

"Strange isn't it?" Mel squeaked, she made up this lie and it was as good as any other. Only task left to make a lie believable is to stick with it. "So uh.... where exactly are we?"

"T-t-t-t-the second dungeon, t-t-t-the Bloody Forest."

Mel examined Twitch and noticed a small bell around before sighed and asking, "'The second dungeon'?"

"W-w-w-wow you really f-f-f-forgot a lot. There are eight d-d-d-dungeons and if you can g-g-g-get the necklace of E-e-e-earth and the t-t-t-t-tiara of Heaven you can have a-a-a-any wish granted. But to get those you need to pass the e-e-e-eight dungeons and get the b-b-b-bracelet of sea."

Mel continued to look at Twitch, "Any wish?"

"A-a-a-any wish."

"So do we have a base or anything?"

"S-s-s-s-sure do! Kodachi made a p-p-p-pretty base just outside o-o-o-of Scarlett Crest." Twitch smiled. Mel briefly wondered if everything in this world was covered in red, it sure sounded like it so far.

The group reached a narrow passage and Kodachi turned to face the group, "There's a high chance we're going to get separated on the next floor. From what I can tell there are warp traps littering the floor. If we get speared you all know what to do."

"I don't know what to do," Mel mumbled and rose her former hand.

Kodachi glared at Mel and sighed, "Meet up at the stairway and in your case if push comes to shove for a fight, just sing and run away."

"Sing? Sing what?"

"I don't care."

Sure enough as soon as the group entered the room they wall walked onto a giant warp panel, it was Mel's good luck that Twitch grabbed onto her purple scarf and they were transported to the same corner.

"Oh that felt sickening..." Mel grumbled.

Twitch wagged her tail happily, "W-w-w-w-we should go find the -s-s-s-s-stairs now."

The two walked up to a narrow path and carefully peered around the corner. They had found a room filled with several Furrets and Spinda patrolling.

"Oh, this is so not good…" Mel muttered.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you can say that a-a-again," Twitch stuttered.

"How can we get around them? I'm way too weak to take them on and Kodachi's over by the stairs…" Mel whispered to Twitch.

Twitch remained silent, watching the movements of the normal Pokémon. She continued to watch, only the wind bristling the leaves above could be heard. "I-I-I-I-I h-have an i-idea… L-l-let's just ask t-t-t-them to let us p-p-p-pass?"

"If they say no, you can probably handle yourself, but I can barely fly right, let alone take on Pokémon that have managed to EVOLVE," Mel grumbled, that was no lie, she had been a pokemon for maybe fifteen minutes, how was she going to take on a monster house?

"W-w-w-w-w-well, how about y-y-you play decoy and I c-c-c-can run to g-g-get Kodachi. She'll be-be able to help."

"Did you not just hear me? I can't take on those Pokémon!" Mel sighed.

"W-w-w-well, what if you t-t-t-try to be neighborly?"

Mel looked at the Twitch as a light clicked in her head, "Are these Pokémon kind to their neighbors?"

"I w-w-w-w-wouldn't know, I've never b-b-been their neighbor b-b-b-but most Pokémon get along, right?"

"I'll distract them by playing a good neighbor and you need to hurry, Kodachi and Ryuk are the one's able to handle this…" Mel cleared her throat, "If everything starts to fall apart, Kodachi said I should start singing right? Everything will probably be fine….." Mel looked Twitch for reassurance; she was happily nodding causing a soft chime of a bell to ring as it dangled from her dark pink collar.

Mel hopped into the monster house and immediately all the Pokemon surrounded her, growling and preparing to attack. "Hey-hey, Um, ah wait, please wait, I-I wanted to talk with you…" Mel chirruped nervously.

"We don't talk to strangers…." A male Furret growled.

Mel inched back slightly, "W-w-well, maybe we can change that. Um, well you see, I was kinda hoping I could move into this lovely forest…." Mel continued to inch backwards, away from the entrance to the clearing.

Immediately the heard stopped its advance and gave Mel more room. Her main resounding thought, 'you're kidding me,' echoed through her head. Mel watched as Twitch dashed behind the cluster of wild Pokemon and speed out of the room.

"Why would a small Swablu like yourself want to live here? Where are you from?" A Spinda grumbled as he tottered.

"I think this forest is lovely, the trees are so rich and….." Mel desperately looked up to see only faint remnants of sunlight filter through the red leaves, "Red. Red's a pretty color. You know?"

"You didn't answer the second question…" a voice called from the back of the pack.

"Um, well, you see, uhh… I kinda came from, oh geeze, Scarlett Crest?" she muttered, accidentally changing her pitch to questioning.

The heard renewed the pressure as they marched towards her, "A pampered little city bird, no wonder she looks so weak."

A female's voice called out, "I bet you anything she's lying!"

Mel inched up against a thick gathering of red trees, no black to go, "I-I-I'm not lying! And to prove it h-h-h-how about I s-s-sing a song for you!" Mel took a deep breath and as she started to sing the only thing she could think of, the last song she had heard as a human.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like Pdiddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city!_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack,_

_Cause when I leave for the night I aint coming back!_

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes._

_Trying on all clothes, clothes._

_Boys blowing off our phones, phones. _

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy._

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

Everyone's jaw dropped in astonishment, they had never heard a song quite like this one.

_A/N: and that ends my experiment on flashing forward, what did you all thinking about the flash forwards? Good, bad, confusing, redundant? If people liked them I'll sneak more in, in the future. I still want more oc's so please please please stop by the forum "**Grey Hat, Purple Scarf**" to submit one or two or three! If the link on my profilke is not up by the time you read this you can find "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" to J. Whitnee's Page and on Sliverleafx's page (both can be found in my favorite authors)_

_Mel:Ki-nee-chan_

_Twitch: J. Whitnee_

_Kodachi: NightmareSyndrom_

_Ryuk: Onxyshade7_

_PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


End file.
